board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8 RAP BATTLE V Final Rounds
The Fourth Round 'of the '''Main Bracket '''and onwards of the 'Board 8 RAP BATTLE 5 Tournament. ''~Round 4~ Battle 21: AlecTrevelyan006 vs. Giggsalot ~The Score~ Alec: 12 Giggs: 1 ~The Raps~ Alec I’m matched up with Giggsalot, pfft why not give ''Wigs a shot? Layin’ down Giggs stops graverobbin’ cuz nobody digs this Scot He’s just a mcguffin so I’ll put some Macduff in my game Already fits as Macbeth cuz no one’s speakin’ his name I’m a one man blockbuster, while all you muster is bluster You like empty b8chats cuz you’re lines all lack Luster I’m diamond, you’re Talc, son, cuz if this the best you can do Don’t need the Mohs scale to know -- everyone’s harder than you This Chapman can’t escape his fate, even if he had a Fast Car Locks down first sign of illness like Pandemic’s Madagascar He thinks he’s getting chronicled but I’m the one that’s Diesel Leave this kid so dazed and bloody that he’ll end up sigged by Lisel Giggs Legend foretells that Giggs'll reign until the wood has risen plenty Today's not the day I'm slain, Diamond Trev's never harder than a semi- Final; Four men left, but none born of woman can touch this crown prince Hope for their sake that they were cos not one of 'em has been down since! So get a Clue; this verse your end and s***, each voter an accessory Giggs in the study with the penmanship, no guessin' games necessary So it don't matter what you thought, my snipe team'll leave your pack dead Here you ain't even got a shot, just more pipedreams than a crackhead Your flow's a crime, it's closin' time in here 'cos every bar is classic My prose and rhyme got froze in time, you left behind; your Bark's Jurassic Giggs' be WOOFless, but to close I'll delegate to one more suited Alec's raps? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ed8GAtuhQyM Alec He says he’s crown prince, why not Last King of Scotland? Ask what do Amin? Well, we know how that plot ends Deposed and disgraced, he can’t hold onto the crown Now this battle’s like Twister: I’m winning hands down I’m a lyrical Marvel and you ain’t even Capcom Say I’m Gay? Like Enola, droppin nuclear rap bombs Make you envy Nagasaki, seen better “Best” from Milwaukee Your raps blow up in your face like autoerotic bukake His rough stuff all disjointed, I’ll rebuff that reshuffled fluff Giggs’ response so disappointing it got sorted into Hufflepuff Over Extha he was Towering, but I’ve struck him down like Babel Now he just can’t find the words to win, like illiterates with Scrabble! Giggs {C}Even before writing this it's should be clear to see who's greater When Alec tries to diss but only can compare me to dictators As King elect, to Alec I'll allocate some elecution lessons Though after those last words I'd advocate an execution session Electrified, current shot right through his ass just like a bidet This Al's D-Day, and he plays the Phoenix worse than Furio Tigre Man, this Tender Lender gender bender makes such a s*** defendant Couldn't be a worse contender if he pled the fifth amendment Or if all his resentment Squalled inside him with cursed ellipses B**** I'm a monster: shoot your lights out online, this verse my e-clips(es) See, with the pen I'm a Marshall; you're just backwards, a mini-mE And Alec's only like Marvel 'cos he lacks words compared to DC Battle 22: SeginusTemple vs. MajinZidane ~The Score~ Seginus: 5 Majin Boko: 6 ~The Raps~ Seg Concerned I'm in a gurney? It don't affect my work the slightest I twitch like Thom Yorke ***** I got Tenosynovitis I provide proficient prescriptions, precision's where the pride is kaleidoscopic vision? incision 'round your compound iris flyin sightless, I diss but why? I can win in tasteless silence so desensitize yourself and embrace my senseless violence tense up, lenses lend some focus, soak in where my nine is boko croakin freakin broken leakin smoke up in my sinus stroke my jokestick sniffin coke up out his mom's vaginus find us at four sixty minus absolutely zero - Ice 9ish Now bok I don't much about you but your namesake I applaud so this raps a snapshot of me, flipping off your god Boko a causal explanation 'cause a win for you's not canon cannot code my cancellation, kin to cosmo skippin' gannon couldn't criticize or cross one's eyes - disguise construed as lesser you could copy cloud and fawn with don, reprise a poor cross-dresser. cat's away, so seggy plays - convinced that bokey won't come back yet my knack to rap compels me like you "will always love crack." try to hack 'n' cut or whack 'n' gut, your best bet's playin' possum barely omni, slash that's far abut my weakest cherry blossom. blitzed to cross 'em, floored 'n' caught, contained, i tossed the ball and scored. for points i hoard - an empty gourd, your best comeback is "i like sword." so call me kevin, pace in place, as your spaced out in conformity i'd rather tape a bag of trash than face with your deformity. Seg Posted 2/23/2012 6:12:57 AM message detail quote (edited)Boko you should have self aborted, we supported the forfeit afforded twelve lines but the poor kid's not worth it your sordid fantasy is final and its mine to put to rest with trance inducing spinal taps and psychiatric tests mess with me in dreams, earn my gnarly mean flood I burn marley green bud, churn charlie sheen blood turned me cocaine monster, call me the crackin' jack-in-the-pole on your mom's lactant rack n' her black hole's vacuumin sack mackin' acumen drastical soul attack radical tactician slow plow I stow low brow know-how fantastic flow now logo of the showdown glows loud, you can't land a blow, BLAOW Boko i always ch3ck raise misplays, my parlays outplays - it pays in-the-house ablaze with praise; seg i raze despite delays. beg for days in clear cliches - my forays parsed in profanity against f***in' inanity, dispensed by my lin-sanity. suspense as i spit louder, whence a pretense starts your vow's end hence because i broke your scouter, my offense exceeds nine thousand. with defense you can't surpass, harassed by massive "boko!" chants frail as glass, "you shall not pass!" - with skills greater than durant's. my ass! advance my trance? schemed supreme since my conception deem to gleam with a deception, stream your dreams like it's inception. my reply just verifies that your cries have gone awry quantify how bad you die? certified a third round bye. ''~Round 5~'' Battle 23: MajinZidane vs. AlecTrevelyan006 ~The Score~ MajinZidane: Forfeits Alec: Wins by DQ ~The Raps~ Boko n/a Alec I came to this match With a rap really bad Cuz Boko was lame And that makes me sad Boko n/a Alec n/a . FINAL BATTLE: SeginusTemple vs. AlecTrevelyan006 ~The Score~ SeginusTemple: 4 Alec: 9 ~The Raps~ Seg sit and witness the greatest fittest heavyweight sadist first-rate make the playlist make you 'late' I'm the latest great mars descendant first eight bars ascend as the eightest of all prey to the fallin blade I maul in the tree-shaded grey mist metallic sheen guillotine alec trevelyan like a gallic rebellion I got the stuff of tough asserting scruffy nerf-herding corellians power hurtin ya belly yellow shower blindin ya melon mutin ya cellar now ya hellen keller tellin her tale through gestures and bellers let fester my arrows to chest style in the first act like boromir your slow scripted death had the worst acting, scored no tear I know Game of Thrones, Goldeneye, theres a lot I've not seen still I hold to know no rest until I kill every sean bean Alec “Patriot Games”, “The Island”, “Equilibrium” and “Goldeneye” But the fav way I’ve gone down was in between your girlfriend’s thighs Completing my "to do" list of these other rappers' foxes Like a thorough gynecologist I'm checking all the boxes Now for this irate ingrate, who states that he’s a heavyweight Then just spews white noise and hate, boy this ain’t no Fox News debate Await your best with bated breath, but so far I’m not impressed In this match I’m truly blessed, cuz facing you’s a day of rest Of talent you have less, ain’t no breaking your badness And based on those wack lines there’s some meth-head to your madness He’s crazy like Targaryens, bet its incest he yearns Should call him DaenerysTemple cuz hes never had burns Seg I steal the reign - the flow deals blind funky pain I blow more minds than a monkey in the soup kitchen of the brain flippin all the lids trick I'll cripple all your kids til they're sick twitchin vomitous hit em with a comet of bomb rap phenomenous shaman summon ominous piranha vamanos manana otra vez poach you with a mace smith and wesson to the face with a lesson life's a blessin - rest in my pieces scope release you like kevorkian pitchforkian scorpion reppin sets of three-step to my weaponry- -lapse in full with crime contrast your dull with fine, you crapped and we laughin knee-slap in bullet time happens fast, lapped in last slowly hilarious how wholly nefarious I roll be wary of your burial you lip flappin loser I been blastin all the users faults they callin me the alt maker you just threw up all your might and hit seabass with a salt shaker Alec Made rapping my career, on the rise since adolescence Up against anti-Santa -- dude just ain't got no presence They say ign’ance is bliss, then Seg must feel orgasmic Just a dumb little p**** asking “I can haz dick?” The cast of Mulan couldn't Make a Man Out of You If you said you was Christ you'd make Mel Gibson love Jews Seg is nobody's fool, just cuz no one will claim him If his talent was height, he’d go by the name Zim Think that I’m Stoppable? That’s not Possible, Kim Seg fronts like a preacher, but got an e in that hym-n Told to watch what he eats, switched a****** to ass-skim Makes sense that he spits s*** with how he circles the rim See Also * Main Bracket Round 1 * Main Bracket Round 2 * One Loss Bracket Round 1 * Back to the Standings and Results page